


An Unknown Bind

by Hauk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent, M/M, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauk/pseuds/Hauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when was torment this amazing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unknown Bind

"Do you want me to stop, pet?" 

A deep accented voice spoke from the darkness, face hidden. The room was very dimly lit by a few flickering candles spread around. There was no response from the one laid out on a cold metal table. Around the table there were strewn feathers, tattered and bloody that ranged in shades of tan, to brown, to black. There was a soft sound of clicking shoes on the cold concrete floor. It seemed to sparkle in the flickering lights. Tears, blood, and sweat from endless years of torment and torture on endless amounts of species.. Giant wings were spread out, forced to be open by hooks impaled into them on each side of the room, and vaguely held by large, thick chains on either wall. The chains were not taut, however, forcing the angel to hold up his weakening wings so they didn't touch the ground and pull at the hooks. Dark eyes leaned down over the body that was laid out so perfectly for him. They seemed to undress the captive slowly. Pale grey-blue eyes forced open passed tears. A gentle hand reached up to brush them away.

“You know we have a safe word right?” The well-suited man asked as he stared down at his prize. 

“I know .. very well we do, can I ask then why you stopped? Tired already?” The voice was a mixed accent. Male, obviously. He replied and the dark eyes above him lit up with interest, and a slight playfulness. 

“Just getting started, angel.” The suited man purred out with a grin slipping onto his lips. He had moved away from his prize to a table. It was about waist high, at least for him. On the table lay all sorts of cruel weapons and devices. “Are you sure, pet?” He asked, with an obvious care laced in that deep, almost scratchy voice. Dark eyes turned to the strewn-out prized angel, he could see the other was faltering, and oddly enough, he felt for him. The angel had come to him with questions, one thing led to another, and he’d eagerly offered himself up to a horrible torment from the King of Hell himself. He wasn't sure if the angel was drunk or messed up somehow, but how could he turn that down? Of course there were terms, the angel had asked if there could be a safe word. At first the King of Hell wasn't sure about it, but one look into those sparkling blue eyes, and he nearly melted. He could tell there was a slight fear in the angel. They came to terms, and agreed on ‘Gavin’ as the safe word. Without a fight, the angel had given into the king, and now they were... here. It had only been an hour of intense torture, and the angel was far from breaking, though he was obviously weakening. The king decided this would be his last thing, more to leave a lasting mark on his prize than anything else. 

“What’s taking you so long, Fergums…? “ The angel teased with a grin on his face. 

The King picked up the angel blade he’d required and moved over to the angel. “Do you get off on calling me that?” He asked as he brought the blade down to the others tattered shirt and began to drag it hard enough to cut him. Though nothing more than a puncture wound, it was quite long as it dragged from his chest down.

“I.. nn!” The angel hissed out, followed by a moan slipping from his lips. He tried to arch his body up against the pleasurable pain, but it pulled at his wings, causing the hooks digging into them to pull more. The king continued his bloody artwork on the angel’s chest. With each cut, the angel cried out, his body heated with a deep pleasure and wanting more. A laugh was heard softly echoing through the darkness, coming from the king as he worked on the angel. A finger swiped through the blood pouring on the other’s bare chest as the king finally moved over to stare down at his prize. The flickering flames danced around the other’s face and fading grey-blue eyes. He leaned in slowly with a soft exhale falling from him, the air he didn't need to breath. He’d finally connected to the angel’s soft wine-laced lips. He could feel the other gasp beneath him, a moment of fear perhaps, but the king was pleasantly surprised to be met with a return of the gesture. 

“Balthazar.. are you playing me?” The king asked with a concern in his voice. He really had fallen for his willing prisoner, even in only the short time he’d had him. It was an odd sensation for a demon to feel, but it was evident in his dark eyes. The angel below stared up at him with a gentle smile as if he knew. He had shifted and fought with the last of his strength to pull away from the hooks piercing his wings, a movement that tore the already tattered wings of the other and would leave a permanent hole. This was a pain he didn’t like, but, as he did it to himself, it didn't phase him as much as it would coming from someone else. The demon instantly moved to hold the angel as he sat up on the cold table, wings limp and bloody behind him. The king could feel the angel quivering and whimpering softly even as the angels’ arms went around the demon. For a while they stayed there, neither moving away from each other. 

“Balthazar..” The demon finally spoke just above a whisper, but he was hushed by the angel as he finally moved from their embrace. The king, of course, followed suit, and offered support to the angel. 

“Thank you, Crowley..” Came a gentle, soft voice, a voice that was usually laced with such sarcasm and often full of itself. This time, however.. It was caring, and not just of himself. Faded eyes glanced to the shorter demon offering his support. “To answer your question, no.. I’m not playing you so long as you aren’t playing me..” He spoke with a concern that he was just to be used for this torment session. The demon quickly moved to embrace him, and Balthazar was quick to return it, even managing to wrap bloody wings around them. “I have an idea.. “ The angel started as he shifted with a slight cringe. “If...mn.. if you’re up to it..” 

The demon for a moment was quiet, as he wanted to make sure that the angel was okay before responding. He felt... right being wrapped in the other, though now he felt sort of bad for ruining those perfect hawk-like wings. He moved a hand to caress the top gently with a barely audible whimper. “What idea, pet?” The king finally came to ask as his idle fingers played with soft ruffled feathers.

“A binding.” Balthazar responded softly, thinking for a moment. “A blood-binding spell between us. Kind of like how you’d bind death, only it would be between us, and not just for service. It would be our unspoken bond to each other. A promise, and so much stronger than a contract. It’s semi-draining, or at least it can be.. and.. we’d feel and know the others thoughts, or pain.. all of it.” There was an obvious look of fear of rejection in the angel’s eyes as he moved from the demon to stare at him. He explained the process of the blood blinding: the chant and combining of their blood to be shared, and even ingested. They both had to cut each other with a weapon that could easily kill them. Crowley grinned and held up the angel blade. 

“What are we waiting for then?” The angel’s worried expression relaxed, and he smiled, giving the other a gentle nod. Faded blue eyes met with dark soulless ones. They stared at each other before the demon pulled the angel down to a deep kiss, giving the other’s lip a bloody bite, claiming that rouge as his. Balthazar let out a gentle moan as the metallic taste filled his own mouth. The two shared the moment for a while, before the demon moved away with a bloody grin. “Hop to it, angel.” He smiled, and the two moved from the metal table, covered in bloody feathers, to an altar on the far side of the room. It was there that the ceremony was completed, and angel and demon were forever bound to each other. A relationship neither thought would ever come to pass…

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was written for a role play site, that went off the edge with insanity and bigotry which is sad.. Anyway, Enjoy!


End file.
